


A Facade Of Love

by an_ambivalent



Series: Oppressed By Love [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, yandere hakuryuu, yandere hakuryuu x reader, yandere magi, yandere ren hakuryuu, yandere ren hakuryuu x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: [1] I am assuming it is a tradition for the royal family and/or anyone associated with the royal family of Kou Empire to have long hair since they all kind off do. If not, well, the in this story, [Name] had it anyway because she's been locked up for so long so it makes sense ok.[2] It's meant to be a thing like that saying 'aren't you fiesty' but I changed it up a bit to sound more posh since Hakuryuu is royalty, and as an royalty, when you speak English, I believe using abbreviations or normal slang would be considered appropriate, so basically to try fit his character even though this is probably super OOC. I haven't watched Magi in a while okay.





	A Facade Of Love

With grey clouds overcasting the premises of the Kou empire, the sky was a blanket of inky black. The dark night was starless, which meant that the only subject visible to the naked eye in the pitch-black sky, was the brilliant and lustrous moon. It was suspended at the peak of the night sky, radiating it’s glorious light on the earth beneath it. The castle of Kou empire stood tall and proud, as it supported countless of rooms, and sheltered the ones who carried the royal blood, those who were associated with the said royal bloods’, and those who would soon become part of the royal family, whether they wanted to or not. On one of the top floors of the castle, in the room where the moonlight would peek through at the perfect angle, resided a soon-to-be princess. It was evident that this room belonged to one of the prince/princesses’ of the empire because the room was integrated to sophistication as it was painted with rich colours and decorated with fine antiques.

 

In the middle of the room, there was a king sized bed. Silver chains were wrapped around the bedpost, binding [Name] [Surname], the soon-to-be bride of Hakuryuu Ren, to the bed. The moonlight which peeked through the window and shone on [Name]’s rigid form, caused the silver chains, and the jewels she was dressed in, to glisten.

 

The [h/c] female was half-lying against the bedpost, and she wore a lifeless and grim expression on her face. Her [e/c] eyes which were once filled with bliss, innocent wonder, and beaming buoyancy were voided off any life. It was as if the struggles of existence had become so unbearable that it left behind a shell which held nothing; she was blank.

 

[Name] was existing and breathing but she was not living.

 

Despite her dead-self, [Name] was an absolutely stunning sight to behold. Due to customs of the Kou Empire[1], and her long confinement, [Name] had luxurious, long, and soft hair that fell on her just a bit past her knees; and was spread around her chained form on the bed. Half of her hair was done up in a sophisticated style consisting of braids. Gold jewels and various other expensive hair ornaments decorated her hair. [Name] wore a sleeveless, long, and flowy white dress with a small golden belt wrapped around her waist. Two red veils, each attached at the each arm hole of the dress, went over her arms. The neckline of the dress was a deep cut, revealing her cleavage. Lastly, there were long slits on each side of the dress which went up to her thigh, excessively exposing her legs.

 

Like she usually did, [Name] sat still, staring at nothing in particular. She remained motionless like an inanimate doll, simply blinking occasionally.

 

It was unknown how much time had passed; but after what felt like an eternity, the door to her isolated abode was finally opened.

 

The visitor to her bleak world, the _only_ visitor _allowed_ to see her, was the fourth emperor of Kou Empire, Hakuryuu Ren. The sound of the door opening caused [Name] to turn her head towards Hakuryuu. And when dead [e/c] eyes met sea blue eyes, Hakuryuu’s face lit up in joy.

 

With a loving grin on his face, he _almost_ strode towards her. However, as an emperor with a pride, he held himself back. For how long he was going to be able to do that, was unknown.

 

“Hello my love,” Hakuryuu greeted, smiling and sitting on the bed. To his greeting, [Name] merely stared at him, empty of any emotions, expressions and words. Her eyes were blank, and the most reaction that Hakuryuu received from her was the movements of her lips pressing in a thin line.

 

At her lack of response, Hakuryuu sighed. Then, as if the exhaustion from the entire day had kicked in right then and there, with another deep sigh, Hakuryuu fell back on the bed and into [Name]’s lap.

 

She did not respond.

 

Hakuryuu turned in her lap so he was lying on his side, and tilted his head upwards so he could stare at [Name]. As he gazed into her barren eyes, Hakuryuu frowned.

 

“I had a really difficult day today, you know,” He began murmuring, as he started  to trace circles on the exposed skin of her thighs with his index finger.

 

“And I was hoping that you would welcome me with open arms and shining eyes, and your brilliant smile that just makes me melt. We could sit under the moonlight like this, brush each other’s hair and drink the new imported jasmine tea from Balbadd. I drank it during a meeting today, and it was delightful. I am certain you would love it,” Hakuryuu said, smiling at her.

 

[Name]’s finger twitched as she narrowed her eyes at Hakuryuu, who in her eyes, continued to blabber utter nonsense. His soft feathery touches sent shivers through her spine, a feeling of forced pleasure she had learned to ignore. However, his venomous touch that she had come to loathe, and his non-stop jabbing dialogues were rubbing on her the _wrong_ way. After what seemed to be months of being emotionless and killing herself to become unresponsive, [Name] felt a flicker of small flame etched with anger light up within her.

 

“Well, I’m _sorry_ I can’t cater to your god damn childish needs like a mother or share any _non consensual_ intimacy with _you_ because you had me chained up!” [Name] hissed, as she tried to lift up her knee to shove Hakuryuu off of her. However, as soon as her knee has even twitched, Hakuryuu had sat up, and gripped her knees with his hands to cease any movements. He gripped them tightly, inflicting pain on [Name]. As result, she hissed, and tried to get her legs away from Hakuryuu, but her efforts were fruitless, and her pain only increased.

 

“While I am enthralled to hear your beautiful voice again,” Hakuryuu began, as he moved on top of her, and then gently grabbed her chin.

 

“I do not appreciate the tone you speak to me in. I am an Emperor, and out of everyone, as my beloved, _you_ of all people, need to regard me with the respect I deserve,” He stated, gazing in her eyes seriously, as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

 

[Name] scoffed.

 

“A title does not mean anything if you cannot live up to it. Respect is given to those who earn it. As _your_ beloved, I should be treated the best. Not locked up in one room for the rest of my life, simply because you are _so disgustingly_ insecure that you do not even trust me enough to interact with anyone but you. In order to receive respect from someone, you must return it. And until you can do that, you will not receive any respect from me,” [Name] stated blankly.

 

[Name] received no response from Hakuryuu. He simply stared at her as if he was contemplating deeply about what she said. However, knowing from experience that realistically, he was always too stubborn and did as  he pleased; he was definitely _not_ thinking about [Name]’s words which challenged his ownership over her. After all, his silence was _never_ a good sign. Subsequently, a bubble of regret began to form in the pit of [Name]’s stomach; and she knew, that because she blatantly spoke out turn, whatever ‘punishment’ that was written in her fate, was going to be terribly atrocious.

 

“You're the feisty one,” [2] Hakuryuu began with a smirk, as he continued to brush his thumb against [Name].

 

She inwardly cringed at his touch.

 

“I almost miss your rebellious nature, but _not_ when it is acting up against me,” He continued, as he trailed his other hand down [Name]’s thigh, and began to caress it, sending shivers down her spine.

 

[Name]’s eyes widened in fear, and instantly, she started to thrash around in her chains in an attempt to get away from Hakuryuu. But like all cliche moments in yandere stories, the author being very unoriginal,  and not being able to write a different scenario, [Name]’s efforts were fruitless due to Hakuryuu’s strong grip on her.

 

“I was _really_ trying to be gentle with you, but you seem to not want it that way. You have left me with no choice but to tame you with force now,” Hakuryuu whispered dangerously, before forcing his lips on [Name].

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I am assuming it is a tradition for the royal family and/or anyone associated with the royal family of Kou Empire to have long hair since they all kind off do. If not, well, the in this story, [Name] had it anyway because she's been locked up for so long so it makes sense ok.
> 
> [2] It's meant to be a thing like that saying 'aren't you fiesty' but I changed it up a bit to sound more posh since Hakuryuu is royalty, and as an royalty, when you speak English, I believe using abbreviations or normal slang would be considered appropriate, so basically to try fit his character even though this is probably super OOC. I haven't watched Magi in a while okay.


End file.
